Musicians have used foot-operated pedals to add effects and other inputs for some time. Typically, one or multiple foot pedals are used to allow the musician the ability to have his hands free to play a primary instrument, such as a guitar, while retaining the ability to add complexity to the music through his foot's operation of the pedals. Foot-operated pedals may add various properties to the musician's tone by, for example, altering the resulting sound with effects like reverb or distortion.